


Day 11 'I Almost Lost You'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, This is pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Walmart adventures





	Day 11 'I Almost Lost You'

Marinette and Chat Noir were bored, and when teenagers get bored, bad things happen. 

 

It was Chat who suggested they should go shopping, with Marinette then bringing up that they would be swarmed as soon as Chat was noticed. 

 

That brought them to where they were now, walking through Walmart with Chat in giant sunglasses, a hat, and a hoodie. 

 

They found great humor in the looks Chat received, getting weird looks that for once weren't from recognition. 

 

Until they made a grand mistake.

 

Marinette’s clumsy deposition was bound to make an appearance, only this time, Chat was dragged down with her. 

 

When they hit the floor, Chat’s disguise was lost, causing him to be recognized in seconds. 

 

They were surrounded by children and adults alike, with a vast amount of teenage girls. 

 

The swarm practically swallowed Marinette, the small girl getting lost very quickly. 

 

Chat immediately noticed her disappearance and tried to find her. 

 

He saw her relatively tiny hand pop up from the crowd, resulting in him catapulting into the air and pulling her to his chest. 

 

He carried her out of the building and onto a neighboring roof. 

 

As soon as they landed they broke out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. 

 

“Clearly that disguise was a bust” Marinette choked out between giggles. 

 

“I know” Chat laughed “I almost lost you there”

 

Marinette laughed again and fell dramatically to the floor “Help, the fans, their too much!”

 

Chat laughed so hard he began to tear up ather display. 

 

“Well” He said, holding out his hand to help her from her place on the floor “At least I found you”

 

“Yes” She commented as she stood from the ground “Yes you did”


End file.
